The Sudden Change Of Rachel Berry
by Electric Cherry
Summary: Rachel Died. Everyone was there. It happened. Now she is alive and has super powers. Broadway isn't her destiny. Now the whole Glee Club is going to change with her. -Will feature everyone- *Please read and review, gonna be freaking epic.*
1. Chapter 1

She opened her eyes, the bright room blinded her and she squinted. Quickly, she averted her eyes down, placing her hands in front of her face. She had needles connected to machines were sticking out of her arms and legs. The brunette widened her eye's and knew nothing of why she was there. Squinting she ripped one out of her shoulder and let out a sharp gasp in pain. She let out a shaky breath and ripped out another one. Blood splattered against the white floor beneath the steel tabled she was on.

Three more tore for her arms and she screamed the sound echoing off the snowy white walls. Blood was all over her arms and legs once she ripped them all out. The machines just turned off at the removal of the needles. She pushed herself off the table, her legs wobbled, and she fell. To her surprised another needle ripped from her back and she winced.

The girl didn't know who she was. She was confused and scared. Frantically she looked around, bracelet was on her right arm and she stared at it, _Rachel Berry_.

Noah Puckerman was there when it happened, when Rachel just died. He was shaken up, and her final moments haunted his dreams every night. The day was absolutely traumatizing. He was hardly friends with the girl yet at her death he felt lost.

_It was after school in the choir room, Puck was walking towards the room when he heard a scream. He knew it was Rachel since she was always first to Glee Club. He burst out into a run, he got there to see her on the ground. He was shocked and started to shout, "Help! Oh God! Help!" _

_She was looking into his eyes as he kept shouting. She wasn't bleeding, she was just gasping and cringing in pain. The football player heard footsteps as Sue and Mr. Shue and some Glee Clubbers stumbled in seeing the scene. Finn pulled Puck away and Tina dialed in her phone. Will held Rachel, he had no idea what was happening. _

_In blink of an eye, Rachel stopped moving and just laid there. The class was terrified; the girl's eyes and mouth were wide open, yet her body still. _

_The teacher checked her pulse and shook his head. Some teens started to cry, and Puck started repeating "No," and ran to her. He didn't believe it, the devastated teen shook her still form like she was about to wake up and shout, "Just kidding." She didn't._

_She was gone._

Puck shook off the feeling and walked into Spanish staring only at the ground. Mr. Shuester looked at the boys back with empathy. The death of Rachel changed everyone; no one even came to Glee after that day a month ago. Everyone noticed the change in Noah, but it was puzzling. The now shaved headed boy never befriended the diva, but her end hit him the hardest. He would never ask though.

Rachel walked out of the white room into a dim hallway. The bloody hospital gown revealed her backside making her uncomfortable. The embarrassed girl placed her back against the wall, and trailed against it. She walked beside many workers yet no one noticed her. A speaker came on with a loud beep and a voice said, "Patient Rachel Berry has been taken from her room, please look out for a brown haired teen girl. I repeat look out for Rachel Berry. The girl was dead and will probably be being carried." The voice's words surprised her. She wasn't dead. She left the wall and into a room with desk and computers.

A woman gasped and said to another red haired woman, "That girl was dead! She was in there to see how she died. Her death had no name!" The red head's eyes widened.

"Maybe her body was stolen," called the red head.

Rachel stood in front of them, clueless. The women just stared right through her, she waved her arms. _I am right in front of them! Why aren't they grabbing me? _

Two men ran past her and into her room. _It's like I'm invisible! _The girl kept walking and toward a mirror, she saw no reflection and didn't believe it. _What a trick!_ Her feet carried her toward an exit sign. She walked out the door and onto the busy ''s body was almost bare. A group of people just walked beside her, she tapped one of there arms and they just looked around. No one saw her. _Maybe I'm a ghost._

Puck was walking home from school and passed behind the Lima hospital when he saw something crazy. It was a small brunette covered in blood, and he ran to her. "Rachel!" She turned and it was her. He gasped and the questions poured out, "I thought you died? What happened? How are you out of the hospital?"

Rachel started at him, confused, and retorted, "Who are you?"

"I'm Noah Puckerman! From school! I watched you die Rachel. What is wrong with you?" The boy stared at her.

Rachel felt connected to him and heard a voice in her head **"Trust him" **The voice stunned her and she had no idea where it came from.

"I can't remember anything. But please, help me." He handed her his jacket to cover her backside and walked her to his house, people stared at him and the bloody girl. It looked supisious, yet no one stopped them.

Rachel saw people notice her, and she looked into a city window and she appeared, she wasn't invisible. She let out a sigh of relief, though she didn't deny that some weird things were going on.

**HEY. You like? Should I continue? Please review and tell me if I should and then you can find out what Rachel is. Seriously, freaking review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I wanna say sorry about my spelling errors. My eyes are weird and always skip over them, thinking they are right. I'm gonna try super hard to fix it this chapter.**

"What is your name again?" asked the confused Rachel. Puck was fumbling with finding Rach some clothing.

"You always called me Noah." Noah turned to her and stared into her eyes for a moment, then quickly looked away. _God, she is still so beautiful_, Puck thought.

"Mmm…Noah, I like it." She smiled at Noah, even in these weird circumstances.

"NOAH PUCKERMAN! Do you have a girl in there?" Mrs. Puckerman stormed in and looked around. Puck was about to introduce Rachel and she wasn't there. Mrs. Puckerman then smiled at her son and said, "Oh sorry, baby boy, I love you."

Puck rubbed the back of his head, "Love you too," he grumbled. Momma Puckerman closed the door and Puck let out a breath and looked next to him. Rachel just popped up!

"Sweet Jesus Christ!" he called out. "How did you do that?"

Rachel was about to answer "I don't know," but instead she started shaking and cringing. Puck started hyperventilating and held her. Immediately she stopped, yet this time she was breathing. He kept shaking her.

Rachel was trapped in her own mind. She couldn't wake up or leave this dream. She was walking down a hallway in the hospital gown and Puck's jacket. _Wow. When can I get some freaking clothes! _The girl kept walking because she felt a pull to a large bright room. She stepped there with quick steps, and made it. _Good, no danger so far._ The lights were bright, so she pulled a hand before her eyes.

"Rachel Berry. So glad you could come. We need to talk, have a seat," called out an unseen person, she sat though. Her body did it for her.

"W-w-who are you?" Rachel looked around, only seeing bright white everything.

"Shush, child, let me talk. You are a Remainder." She stared ahead puzzled. The voice continued, "You are the last of the Other Kind."

"What? The Other Kind?"

"You are a modified super human. You have powers in you. Some trigger themselves when you need them. Like the invisibility in the Lima Hospital and Noah's room. Your other powers are fire, water, life, death, air, earth, energy, and some others are learnable." The voice was nowhere to be seen.

"What do I do with them?" Rachel was overwhelmed.

"You combine them and make powers. You are to make them and give them to others, even though you still will have them yourself. For example, combine life and earth and create lava, to fight off the enemy," The voice's beautiful tone still had no gender.

"Fight?"

"Yes, you have a destiny, to defeat the Society. The Society is a group of the Other Kind who do evil."

"I thought I was the Remainder, the only one left?" Rachel was slowly taking it in. _Is this real?_

"No you are a Remainder of the Good. You earned your Power's from your mother. She is the head of the Society." Rachel had no memory of any mother or even father. "I am going to return to you your memory and awaken you. You power's are now unlocked." Rachel awoke at the blink of an eye, looking into Puck's beautiful hazel eyes.

"Rachel, rachel! You are awake," Noah hugged her and she smiled at her memory's of him, of Glee Club.

"I got my memory back, Mr. Slushy Thrower Dude." Rachel smiled and he frowned. The girl laughed at his face.

"Can you freaking explain what it going on?"

"Noah, I am a Remainder of the Other Kind, I am a super human. I have powers some triggered by survival, and some I can control. I can make powers and give them away, too. I am supposed to form a team and defeat the Society, group of the Other Kind who are evil. I am the Remainder of the Good. I have to take down the Society." She said quickly.

"What about Broadway?" Noah was so confused.

"No Broadway, my destiny is to become a Hero, baby boy." Rachel mocked what Noah's Mom called him.

"Shut up, and hey, do I get to see you in spandex since you are a Hero? Wonder woman was hot!" Rachel smacked Noah, hard.

"Pervert," She screeched.

**YOU LIKE? I think it's awesome! FREAKING REVIEW. I need 5 more to update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**READ THIS: So. My parents are split and Momma thinks FanFiction is of the devil, **

**and that means only writing on the weekend. I will try and update once or twice every weekend. Yupp..**

…

_Tina Cohen sat on her couch in her family room flipping through the channels, waiting for her boyfriend, Mike Chang, to pick her up for school. When she flipped to the Ohio News she saw something very strange._

_It was a female reporter with a picture of Rachel in the corner. Tina felt the tears for the dead girl again, but she listened to the news, "Rachel Berry was a student at William Mickenly High School, and strangely died last month. Yesterday, around 4, she disappeared from her room, and no video cameras caught her or any kidnappers. Perhaps, the 16 year olds strange disappearance was due to her strange and un-named death," The screen switched to weather and Tina started to hyperventilate. _

_Mike's car horn honked and she wobbled towards the vehicle. She stepped inside, and was still breathing fast and heavy. "Tina? What's wrong, baby?" _

"_Mike…Rachel…Body…Stolen," She said between breaths._

"_Rachel's body was stolen?" Mike's eyes widened._

_Tina stopped, and calmed down an inch, "The news just said her body disappeared without a trace of video or evidence." Tina really liked Rachel and the girl grew on her before she died. _

_Mike sped to school to talk to the other Glee Clubbers about this._

…

It was time for Glee, and Mike and Tina rushed there. They were a little early and only Puck and some person in a black jacket and jeans was there.

Mike spoke first, "Hey Puck, where were you all day?" Puck wasn't at school.

Puck shrugged, "You'll see." Mike shook off the reply and waited for everyone else. Five minutes later, everyone had arrived.

"Mr. Shuester! Can I say something?" Tina called out., at the same time Puck raised his hand.

"Sure Tina, go ahead. Then Puck, introduce your friend." Mr. Shue said, and Puck audibly grumbled.

"Well, did anyone see the Ohio News this morning?" The Goth received a bunch of "No" and continued, "Well, a reporter recalled that Rachel's body was stolen, and there was no evidence or footage of a crime." The person with Puck laughed and stood up, "What?" Tina said in tears.

The person kept there head down and walked up front. Tina stood there, and fumed. _Who does this person think they are?_

The black hood was lifted, and everyone gasped. "I think I am Rachel, Tina." Rachel heard Tina's thoughts. _Oh my God, stupid automatic survival powers._

"PUCK, YOU KIDNAPPED RACHEL?" Tina screamed.

"No, Tina, I walked out." Rachel said, "I have a secret for you all."

The flustered Tina walked towards her seat. Mr. Shue pinched his arm, "Woah, woah, woah, you walked out?" Rachel nodded toward him.

She turned to see everyone with wide eye's and open mouths. "May I speak my rehearsed speech without disruption, please?" She said to them, and Puck laughed at the rehearsed speech part. Rachel continued, "I woke up in Lima Hospital yesterday, I was hooked to a bunch of needles and machines. I ripped them out, painfully, and walked out the hospital. I walked through-"Then an interruption.

"Shuester! WHERE IS MY TURKEY SANDWHICH? IT IS ALWAYS THERE AND NOW IT IS GONE!" Sue Sylvester shouted.

"Uhh, I think Mr. Ivald ate it." He retorted, and Sue left with a grumble.

Everyone turned back to Rachel, and she was gone. "Where is Rachel?" Kurt said.

"You'll see." The Mohawked boy called out with a laugh. "Just look straight ahead."

Suddenly, Rachel popped back up. "OH MY GOD. WHAT THE HECK, RACHEL. YOU JUST FREAKING DISSAPPEARDED AND CAME BACK. WHAT IN THE NAME OF GUCCI IS GOING ON?" Kurt screeched.

'Kurtie, call down, now let my finish." Rachel looked at all her team mates freaked face's and went on, "I am a Remainder of the Other Kind. I am a super human. I have super powers like Transparency and Mind Reading. Some of my powers are instinct and trigger themselves. I have other power's I control and give to other people. I have to defeat the Society. It is a large group of evil super humans, and my mother Shelby Corcoran. I have to create a team to defeat them, and I want you all. My team, because I am Team Captain." Rachel said in like, two breaths, and everyone marveled at her.

"What?" said Finn. _He can hardly even figure out 3__rd__ grade Math how can he get this?_ Puck laughed allowed, and Finn glared.

"Puh-lease, and Mr. Shue didn't you make out with Mrs. Corcoran?" called out Quinn. Mr. Shuester blushed.

"HOLY-" said Mike with a lot of profanites.

"That is awesome!" shouted Sam, and high fived Rachel.

"I have a voice who talks to me and tells me everything I should know." Rachel said.

Kurt and Tina were hyperventilating and crying simultaneously.

"Rachel, diva, I don't believe this," said the brunette's friend, the dark skinned diva.

"Neither do I," Santana held Brittany's hand as the blonde looked deep in thought.

"Rachie, can you make me a rain cloud?" said Brittany, "I love rain cloud's and I always wanted to hug them like on Aladdin." Rachel smiled. Artie laughed at his ex's cuteness.

"Rachel practiced all this crap yesterday, and she almost burnt down my back yard with a fireball." Said Puck, and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "My Mom is gonna kill me."

Rachel was deep in thought, and suddenly she opened her hand a white puff flooded out the gold shining light in her palm. A cloud the size of a printed sat before the gleaming Rachel. "I mixed water and air."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed Brittany, and she ran to the cloud. She grabbed it and she was drenched in water. "Rachie, I love you! Look Santana! Lookie lookie!" Santana stared in disbelief.

Kurt and Tina fainted in Mike and Finn's arms. Mercedes, Sam, and Artie let out some "Oh my God's" and Puck chuckled. Mr. Shue threw up from all his hyperventilating. Finn looked confused, and Quinn was shocked into silence. Mike looked exhausted. Brad just sat there.

Suddenly, Brad jumped up and landed on the piano. Rachel felt everyone stop and looked around. Brad was mid-jump and everyone was frozen. She looked at the clock and it stopped to. Then, she heard the voice that was in her head.

"Good afternoon Rachel. I hope you know this is one of your triggered survival skills. Though if anyone here had powers they could still move, it is a common power. The Society knows of you know, they sent this man many year's ago to keep and eye on you. You have to defeat, and kill him.

"K-k-kill?"

"Yes, but he is a robot. Though, dear, you will have to kill to save the world."

"The world?" Rachel called back, yet there was no reply. Time came back on and Rachel called out, "EVERYONE OVER THERE!" Everyone shuffled into the back corner and Rachel felt her palms flash gold and made ice with water and cold air. She froze the bullet's swinging at her from Bradbot's finger tips. She dodged one with her triggered survival reflexes.

She kicked them away with her dancer flexibility, and ran toward Bradbot and jumped up in the air and kicked Brad in his face and he toppled off the piano with her extreme force. The super girl took the cloud she made earlier and tossed it at the perpetrator. The water leaked all over him and the robot started to malfunction.

"Wow, you die at water? Well, then how about a little fire!" She screamed toward him shooting fireballs at the body on the floor while walking to the robot. "Is that all you got?" The robot started to shake and twist, Rachel thought fast and pushed a force field all around the killer. The golden shield held in the explosion, but didn't put of the fire. She removed the force field.

Rachel tossed the cloud again, and put out with fire with its rain. After it was gone she walked toward the Bradbot and picked it up, "Hmm." Rachel used her survival super strength and crushed the hot metal with just the swipe of her hand. She took the scrap and lifted to the trash can. It toppled in with a bang. "Bradot is dead."

Kurt and Tina had fainted again. Mr. Shuester went to puke, and Sam was shaking. Mike was fanning Tina. Finn was holding the freaked out Quinn, and Santana was high fiving Mercedes. Artie was staring at tiny Rachel in disbelief.

Artie spoke first. "Bradbot?" Rachel laughed and shook her head in delight at the nickname. Artie called out, "You are like a freaking tiny ninja!"

Puck shouted in happiness! "Baby that was so hot! This was ten times better than yesterday! You are the sexiest battle ninja ever! Oh my God! Do that again!" Rachel blushed and threw the cloud at Puck and sprinkled him with it.

"You need to cool down!" She laughed. Brittany ran to her precious cloud again, and pet it, wetting her hand.

Santana spoke as Rachel did her rendition of_ I Got The Power_, "So, who wants to go get pizza?"

…

"Our fighter robot in Lima was terminated." Said a guard, he looked toward his boss in fear.

"What? How can this be?" She slammed down her fist on her desk.

"He was destroyed by your daughter, Mrs. Corcoran."

"We have to do something about this," said the Head of the Society in a menacing voice.

…

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! DO YOU LIKE IT? SHOULD I KEEP GOING? I NEED REVIEWS TO KEEP ME GOING.**


	4. Notice

**Notice: Beth didn't happen.**

**Finn and Quinn are together. **

**Jessie never came back.**

**Rachel did meet her Mom, but she left for no reason.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is short and sweet. Rachel and Noah crap you probably all want, and some other stuff. No action.**

…

Noah and Rachel sat on Noah's bed, she was tracing the lines on his hands and he was trying to look like he didn't like it. She was wearing a white tank and a pair of Noah's basketball shorts, and she looked tired and weak.

"You should go to bed. You defeated Brabbot and ate almost a whole pizza!" Noah smiled, "You did look hot fighting Brad. You looked totally crazy mad. I liked it."

Rachel started giggling,"I was so crazy mad! Now Noah, I believe napping at 6 will spoil my sleep for later so I will wait for my normal time of resting at 10."

"Uhh, okay."

Noah turned back to the TV while Rachel kept talking. Minutes later Rachel jumped off the bed. The boy just ignored the weirdness until he felt a pillow hit his chest. "NOAH. STOP IGNORING ME!"

"AHHH!" he shouted, "God, Berry, calm down." Rachel's lip started quivering and Noah softened his features. "Crap, uh, I didn't mean to be so rude, Rach." He pulled the hair out of her face, and she smiled.

"I got you Noah Puckerman. You, uh, as you say, erm, suck!"

"Wow," Noah grabbed her and pulled her onto the bed, "You got me," his face was so close to Rachel's and they were leaning in," now I got you!" He started tickling her and she was laughing really loud.

He stopped and she looked at him sadly, it went away really fast though and she pinched the bridge of her nose. "When do I get to speak with my fathers?"

_Why wouldn't he kiss me,_ Rachel thought.

…

"You sure 'bout this, Rach?" Noah was never good with dads and he was crying like a baby inside because Rachel had _two._

"Okay, Calm down. It is just two gay dads. Come on, Noah, get a hold of yourself. You are the Puckasarus." Noah was breathing in and out, and his knuckles were white from holding the steering wheel so tight. Rachel starting laughing really hard and pointing at him, "What Berry?"

"You look medically ill and you are using 3rd person. Plus, that nickname is ridiculous." Rachel hopped out of the car and walked up to the house.

Puck followed her and slammed his truck door. He was shaking and nervous. The big white house started to seem like a giant bees nest and Noah almost peed when Rachel rang the doorbell. A small man in a sweater vest and kakis answered the door. Rachel took off her hood and her father screamed. "Leroy! It's Rachel and the kidnapper! Hurry!"

"No, no Dad! I walked out of the hospital! That is why Noah and I need to speak with you!" Rachel was shaking her hands and trying to ease him by smiling. It was working until another dad popped up and Noah would probably have to check if Little Puck shrunk. "Daddy! Hey! I need to come in and talk to you about a serious matter! Oh my goodness Dad! Stop crying! I am not a ghost. Daddy can you let me in and calm Dad down before the neighbors call the cops! No one really knows I'm alive yet!" The larger dad grabbed the smaller one and carried him into the living room and we followed. "Sit down, fathers."

"Rachel what is going on? You are dead." The larger one was holding the weeping one and Black Dad looked weirded out hardcore. White Dad was freaking me out.

"Listen! So I was in the hospital, and woke up connected to a bunch of machines. I ripped out the cords and walked out of the room. I passed many people and they didn't even see me leave! I saw Noah when I got outside and he took me home and got me clothes and other necessities. I found out them I was invisible. When I was at Noah's I got knocked out and had a weird dream. It was strange, and the person told me I was part of the Other Kind. I am the Remainder. I am the only good super human left."

"Super human?"

"Shhhh, Daddy. Only you guys and the Glee Club know. So, now, I have survival powers that turn on by themselves and ones I can turn on myself. Would you like an example?" Rachel held out her hands as Black Mr. Berry nodded. Weepy White Mr. Berry was shaking. Rachel held out her hands and the gold lights flashed on and a string of water was flowing out, Rachel used her finger like a conductor and made the water go around Noah's arm like a bracelet. He touched the water and it didn't falter. Rachel pulled it over to were her 'Dad' was and splashed it on the man who had recently fainted. "Dad! Wake up!"

He woke up, "Is this real life?"

…

After Rachel and Noah calmed down both Dads and explained many times the situation, soon they started to comprehend that it wasn't a dream. They made a large dinner for their live daughter and _her_ Noah.

Puck was getting mad at himself because he almost kissed Rachel and totally blew it. He always kissed girls and even kissed her. He just felt an overwhelming feeling and couldn't put his finger on it. _Love?_

_No way,_ Noah thought, _I think._

…

**I know it is super tiny, but I really wanna start another one-shot. Please read my other stories because I need more **_**REVIEWS.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I have been extremely busy. I went to Chicago for a U2 concert then went to South Carolina. Then I have been at my Mom's.**

**This is my excuse. Lol. Soooo…..This chapter was created with a little help from LittleMissPeyton. She has a story I really enjoy, **_**Future Gleeks**_**. Check it out.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly…I don't own Glee. Whatevs.**

…

"Good God, Berry! Don't freaking aim over there! You are gonna burn down our fence!" Noah was holding a fire extinguisher and an oven pan for a shield. He had used them both already.

Rachel threw her head back and laughed. Noah frowned and stomped towards her, "It won't be as funny when you burn down my whole fucking house!" His expression pushed her into another fit of giggles.

"Noah," she snorted, "I won't burn down your house. I am very aware where to aim, but your facial reactions," Rachel muffled a laugh, "are to hilarious for me to ignore."

"Yeah. Ha ha, whatever!" Then there was a knock on the fence and three people walk in. Rachel and Noah turned around.

"Michael, Finn, and Samuel! How nice of you three to drop by for my training!" Rachel smiled at Noah.

Finn blushed, and Puck laughed at him. Finn threw a glare his way, "What a pus-"

"NOAH! Do not speak to Finn that way. He was being sweet!" Rachel stomped her foot.

"Uhh, wow, did you just stomp your foot?" Noah pointed at her foot.

"SHUT UP NOAH PUCKERMAN!" Rachel sent him a tiny death glare.

Sam laughed and said to the two, "Wow, tiny little Rachel is super scary." Rachel smiled at him and looked at all the guys.

"I have an idea guys," Rachel was talking but Noah was too turned on to listen, and he stared at her lips as she spoke, "NOAH. ARE YOU LISTENING?"

"Uhh…Yeah…Sorta…Not really."

"Well listen. I would like to give you all one of my powers. You all know I have many and a large range of pretty much every power. You all may chose and if I like it I will give it to you. Doesn't that sound exciting?" She clapped her hands and smiled really big. Noah's stomach flipped.

Mike raised his hand, "May I go first Ms. Berry?"

"Sure Michael. What would you like?"

"Uhhh…well, can I have invisibility? I can already do sweet kicks and punches due to my ninja dance skills, but imagine getting punched by something you can't even see." He was talking really fast and jumping up and down excitedly.

"Okay." Rachel walked up to him and her hand turned completely golden, she placed it on Mike's chest, and finally the gold faded away onto Mike and his hands turned white.

"Hold shit." Rachel frowned at his language as she walked away.

"Me now!" Finn was waving his raised hand. "Can I shrink? Please?" Rachel laughed at the irony. Her hand turned gold again and he placed it against Finn's chest. Slowly, her gold faded and his hands turned white. "Woah…"

"Sam, are you ready?" Rachel looked at him as he fidgeted, "I don't know. That's weird. Does it hurt?"

Finn spoke first, "No. 'Course not, bro."

"Just do Puck first." Sam pointed towards Puck as he continued to worry.

Noah laughed, "Yeah…_Do_ Puck." Rachel frowned at his crudeness, and in the background the other guys laughed. "Well, Rachel, how 'bout fire? I am a pretty angry person and won't that fit me?" He smiled at her huge smile.

"Indeed! What a great idea, Noah!" Rachel placed her hand on Noah's chest and they both felt a shock. They each stared at her hand, as the fire entered him, and his hand started to glow. Rachel didn't remove her hand, but instead she ran into towards his neck and she touched her lips to his. It was so passionate, intimate, and intense, but just a soft, firm kiss on the lips. Rachel felt a fire through her whole body and Noah shivered as a cold feeling zoomed towards his toes. He noted it not being a sexual feeling, and she said one thing, "Wow."

"Rachel Berry is speechless! That must have been freaking intense." Mike laughed as Finn looked uncomfortable. Sam started to nervously laugh, "Your turn Sam!" Mike started to chuckle at Sam's expense.

Then everything stopped as Rachel heard a bullet zoom right past her. Everyone was frozen except her and the figure coming from a big tree in Noah's yard. It jumped out into a crouch and walked towards Rachel. "Rachel Berry. You are to be killed. If you listen to me you will live."

"What," she spat.

"I don't want to be your enemy." The figure removed it's hood.

She gasped, "Mathew Rutherford? Are you a robot, too?"

"No. I work for your mom. She gave me powers like you just gave these boys."

Rachel threw her fist at Matt and he flew back. Time restarted and Matt ran towards her, he was throwing punches as she blocked. One swift kick she missed and fell back. "What do you want?"

"I want to be on your team, and I want to be a good guy." Rachel tried to hit him several other times, and got one into his nose and she heard a crack. 'OH SHIT! Ow!"

"You tried to shoot me," Rachel muttered though her concentration. Puck, Sam, Finn, and Mike looked surprised. _Matt Rutherford?_

Mike started to think and felt a flick in his head. He watched his hands glow then disappear. He ran behind Matt and grabbed him. "Rachel! I don't want to fight. I'll stop if you do." He was squirming against Mike and easily escaped his grip. He put his hands up. "I shot my gun on accident…Sorry.." he said sheepishly. He grabbed his bleeding nose. "My fucking nose…"

_Believe him, dear._ Rachel stiffened at the voice and softened her gaze. "I believe you."

"Now that everyone knows I'm good…it's time to mention the bad robot that has been following me."

"WHAT?" Everyone said at the same time.

"Yeah. Sorry!" Matt had just gotten out his words, and another person jumped over the fence.

"I am ordered to take the girl. All you move or you will die." Rachel screamed and jumped at the figure. She blocked its attacks, and bent its hand back until it ripped off.

The guys finally saw who she was fighting, _Holli Holdiday? Why does Mr. Shue always make out with the enemy?_ Puck laughed at his realization.

Hollibot had one arm missing and he face was missing a little to reveal her true robotic features. Puck ran over and realized how to use the fire. He started to burn the parts of Holli Rachel wasn't crouched on. Holli raised her other hand and shot her finger gun behind Rachel. The brunette was distracted by the bullet, and was throw against the tree. Then it was all a blur. The bullet Holli shot headed straight for Sam, and Matt jumped before it and it hit him right in the shoulder. Matt's gray hoodie started to leek red. Noah and Mike ran to take him inside. Finn followed them, but watched Rachel out the glass door.

Hollibot laughed and it sounded like two voices in one, Holli's laugh and a high pitched machine laugh. It was absolutely terrifying. Rachel didn't even flinch but ran back towards Hollibot and in her anger started to shred the ex-substitute into pieces due to the strength and her red hot rage. After the bot was dismantled, the stronger being threw fire at Hollibot, and covered her with an orb of golden shield. What was once Holli Holiday, and a once duet partner for Rachel, exploded under the shield.

Rachel had a bleeding lip, and her hands were bloody. The beautiful brown eye's were closing and she fainted.


End file.
